


Unwrap My Heart

by MoonlightPastime



Series: Holiday Fics for the Discord Cryptids [4]
Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Christmas Smut, Costumes, Feelings, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightPastime/pseuds/MoonlightPastime
Summary: It is tradition in the Strife household to open one gift every Christmas Eve. Andrea's had an EXCELLENT idea for what he wants to give Cloud this year.
Relationships: Andrea Rhodea/Cloud Strife
Series: Holiday Fics for the Discord Cryptids [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073276
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18
Collections: Rhifealachian AUs





	Unwrap My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Avasti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avasti/gifts).



> Rhife smutty smut smut for the holidays dearest Avi? Honestly, what more can I say that you're wonderful and amazing and I'm so damn lucky to have you as someone who, not only enjoys my work, but helps with it so, SO much. <3 Happiest of holidays and a VERY Merry Christmas to you!

“The hell are you doing?”

“Ah. There you are darling. I’d wondered where you’d gone off to.”

Cloud’s standing in the doorway of their bedroom. Staring. Which was kind of the point, but Andrea admits he’d rather hoped there’d be a bit _more_ than staring going on. Oh well. Life growing up on the stage has given him impeccable improvisational skills. As well as other skills.

“It’s Christmas my dearest, darling Cloud. And as I recall you told me that your family has a tradition of opening one gift on Christmas Eve.” Andrea says, with a grin. Fingers flexing idly against his back. Shifting against the red silk tie lashed around his wrists. “And I thought, what better present to offer you than myself.”

The two-toned eyes blink at him. Slow as at least a little of the shock dies down. Shifting into something closer to quiet bewilderment. Finally, Cloud takes a step into the room. Shedding the bag he’s slung over his shoulder.

“I—” Ahh. _There’s_ that sweet color starting to rise in Cloud’s face. “Normally it’s like. Pyjamas.”

Oh.

Oh this precious, precious boy.

The opening is too easy. Andrea can’t help, but seize it.

“Well my darling. I can assure you I’d be very, _very_ happy to have to slip inside me instead. I’m sure I can keep you plenty warm.”

The fact Cloud chokes on his next word is just too damn sweet.

But he’s still hovering. Still unsure. Still needs that next gentle prod. Andrea knows for a fact Cloud’s got what Andrea’s hoping for in him. It’s just going to take a little time getting him there it seems.

“Well sweetheart?” Andrea says, tilts his head slowly to the side. Arching his spine and spreading his knees a touch more. The soft white fur lining the end of the short, dark red dress tickles as it glides along his thighs. “Are you going to come unwrap your gift?”

“I...” Another step closer. Then two. Good. Cloud’s hands flex at his sides and Andrea feels goosebumps rippling over his skin at the quiet squeak of leather. “What do you want—?”

“Ah, ah.” Andrea cuts that line of thought off immediately. Not surprised it’s what Cloud’s defaulting to in this situation. “This is your gift darling. I want you to do whatever you’d like.”

“But—”

“Cloud. Same rules as always. We have the tap outs, our colors _and_ our words.” “But I am also very serious that tonight is for _you_. Alright?”

Another shift of Cloud’s weight. Rocking in a way that almost looks like he’s ready to take flight. Eyes darting all across Andrea. A war raging behind them. Desire versus uncertainty.

“...Okay.”

Cloud crosses the remaining gap between them in short order. Stoops and the next moment Andrea’s in the air. Breath rushing out of _his_ lungs this time in a gasp as his knees lock easily against Cloud’s lean waist. Can only be grateful that Cloud’s grip on his is so firm that he doesn’t need to unbend his hands from around his back.

It’s a new rush, yet a familiar thrill to gaze down into those gorgeous eyes. Andrea grins, arousal pulsing sharp through his body as his mind catches up with everything else.

“Why hello there, beautiful.”

“Hey...” Cloud replies, something just a touch coarse beneath the sound of his voice. Brushes against Andrea’s nerves like velvet rubbed the wrong way. Only to be soothed by the soft glow—both real and figurative—hovering in Cloud’s gaze. Softens Andrea a touch too from the rush of fire bleeding out from his gut. Enough to dip down, forehead pressing to Cloud’s gently as he murmurs.

“I’m glad you’re home.”

“Missed you.”

Finally Andrea gets that kiss he’s been dreaming about for more than a few nights now. Stars above, how he’s missed Cloud too. The two of them trade kisses for minutes on end. Tender, probably more so than they should be. Given one of them’s trussed up in some ridiculous ‘sexy’ mockup of a holiday dress.

“Do you like your present?”

“Dunno. Aren’t you supposed to unwrap ‘em first?”

Andrea blinks. Gapes a moment. And then his wild grin from earlier just _grows_. Wide and bright and excited.

Oh _hell_ yes.

Cloud’s going to play along with him. It’s almost more than Andrea’d dared ask for. Such a rare and wondrous thing it almost feels like Cloud’s handing a part of himself to Andrea as a gift in return.

Honestly though, Cloud does that damn near every day of their lives. With all his sweet and thoughtful gestures. Like now as he gently shifts them to lower Andrea down onto the edge of the bed. Andrea catches himself easily on his hands, pushing himself back up straight as Cloud gazes at him.

Andrea appreciates the gesture immensely. He’d certainly not as limber as he once was and though dancing has kept him in shape far longer than most, he admits the good half our or so on his knees hadn’t been the most comfortable of positions. His Bee’s are going to laugh at him the next he sees them. No doubt.

Cloud’s curiosity’s evidently getting the better of him. Shifts to get a knee on the bed beside Andrea and dips around. His hands, still gloved and _oh_ , Andrea hopes he’ll keep them that way a while yet, trailing down the lengths of Andrea’s arms slowly. Reaches the first loop of the tie and smooths a thumb over it.

“Want it off?” He asks, the precious boy. Andrea smiles. Flexing his hands idly, humming when Cloud slips one of his further down into his grasping fingers. God...it makes Andrea’ ache.

“Only if you’d like. I’m perfectly comfortable.”

Andrea’s honestly not sure what Cloud’ll do. It isn’t common at all that they play with bondage of any sort, even mild as this. It’s still a very dark grey area for Cloud in general. Both playing with and being in it. Cloud pulls back after another moment.

He’s left the tie alone.

The thrill that stabs through Andrea isn’t quite as potent as the one that hits him when Cloud’s pinning the dancer beneath his own strength. But it’s still heady as hell. Barely able to focus on the next quiet question.

“How’d you...?”

Ah. Cloud means the binding.

“I may have begged a favour from one of my Bee’s.”

_Or three_. Andrea admits in the back of his mind as he waves the question off airily. He’s going to be paying this one forward into the new year.

Worth it already to be perfectly frank. It’s been sometime since he’s seen _this_ particular fire in Cloud’s eyes. Even though right now it’s being slightly doused by a wash of embarrassment as the pieces evidently fall into place in Cloud’s head. Andrea can’t help gently rolling his eyes. Honestly this sweet, innocent boy of his. As though the whole damn Inn doesn’t know _exactly_ what they get up to. Besides, Andrea’d done all the other prep himself, just needed a hand with getting his sorted.

Cloud brushes a hand along the velveteen bodice of Andrea’s mock ‘Mrs. Claus’ dress. A dreadfully silly little number, but not the worst rendition of it the dancer’s ever clapped eyes on. And honestly, he thinks he looks pretty damn good in it.

“Do I even want to know where you found this?” Cloud grumbles and Andrea chuckles. Trying so hard to sound annoyed or whatever it is, but it doesn’t change the fact Cloud’s still pawing at him. Groping at his waist and the fur at his chest.

“Oh but you do my dear. Where else do I go to get all our little treasures?”

“You’re ridiculous.” Cloud gripes. Something beautiful and sweet and fond hovering like sunshine in his eyes. Andrea leans up and in. Close enough to taste the warmth of the other’s breath. Nods slow, almost sedate.

“Mm. And yours.”

Cloud’s expression flickers. Beautiful. God he’s so impossibly _stunning_. Perfect in all the ways that matter.

Tender as Cloud leans in to kiss him again. Deeper than the last. A touch of too much emotion hovering at the edge of it, even as Andrea sinks down against the bed as Cloud pushes gently into him.

Andrea shifts a little. The press of his hands against his back is a little uncomfortable. But not so much to complain. Not when he has the sweetest distraction of Cloud against him. Making those gorgeous noises in his throat as he licks slow and deep inside Andrea’s willing lips.

A moment later the top of Andrea’s head is a little colder than before. His hat being plucked from him and dropped away to god knows where. Cloud’s hand brushing along his freshly buzzed hair as the blond moves closer. Cloud’s knee bumps the curve of his ass and the blond pauses. Blinks down along Andrea’s body. A furrow twisting between his eyes.

“What is that?”

Andrea can’t bite back his grin. He’d wondered when the dear boy’d notice that little detail.

“Why don’t you take a look? You’ve still got a lot of unwrapping to do my dear.”

Cloud huffs at him, far more amusement in his voice than anything. Gently taps at Andrea’s legs and the dancer parts them happily. Bracing on his feet to help raise hips as Cloud gently knocks the skirt up to bunch about his waist. A familiar heat flashes through Cloud’s whole face when he lays eyes on the delicate, silken panties Andrea’d picked out for the occasion. And, equally likely, the sighs of the dancer’s cock half hard and starting to press at the admittedly skimpy confines.

Of course, that’s not what’d caught Cloud’s attention. But Andrea holds his silence, excitement and arousal twisting and twinging together all through him as Cloud drags the underwear off his hips and down off his legs. Andrea bites his lip and arches his hips a little higher. Waits for Cloud to see—

“Oh shit...” Cloud says, sounding rather like he’s just had the wind knocked from him.

“You’ve been working so hard. I figured I’d save you a little of the trouble.” Andrea replies, heating curling through the words at the stunned arousal in Cloud’s. Can’t help arching his hips a little, knowing it’ll make the lights glint off the jewelled end of the plug. “Assuming that’s what you’d like of course.”

The next breath Cloud lets out sounds barely any steadier. Something quiet and strangled in his throat. The next moment the leather of Cloud’s gloves brush against Andrea’s ass. Teasing him probably without meaning to as Cloud thumbs the plug.

“Y-yeah...”

“Excellent. I’d hoped you would.” Andrea murmurs in absolute truth. Head rolling back as he sighs, long and deep in his chest when Cloud curls his fingers around the jewelled end and tugs. Gently—god so gently—easing it free.

As it clears his rim Andrea shivers a little. Feels a bit of the lube trickle out of him. Perhaps he’d gone a little overboard, but better too much than not enough. CLoud’s hands glide along the backsides of Andrea’s thighs. Andrea obeyes the silent request and raises them. Curls up and in on himself slightly. A faint scent rises into the air and Cloud’s beautifully dazed expression twists a little.

“What’s—?”

“It’s peppermint. I know you’re not the biggest fan, but it did seem the most fest _ive_ —”

Evidently Cloud’s willing to make an exception.

Andrea’s voice pitches on a gasp. A faintly startled sound that melts quickly into a groan as Cloud’s tongue slips deeper inside him. The moan the other lets out vibrating against sensitive skin.

“Of fuck—!” Andrea can’t help the choked gasp that gasps him. Twisting into some rough amalgamation of a laugh. His stomach clenches sharp in an effort to stop himself from moving. Not that it’s likely he could. Not with Cloud clutches at his legs hard. Leather creaking loud in the air, even above the hungry sounds Cloud’s making. Or the gasps Andrea barely manages to get out with the way he’s bent in on himself. His own hands twist useless into the sheets beneath him. Needs something to release the pressure rising in him. His cock’s fully hard and straining against his abdomen and it’s only will that stops him from begging Cloud to touch him there too. “Cloud, o-oh _yes—_ ”

Andrea’s genuinely not sure how long Cloud spends eating him out. Feels a little like he’s trying to clear out damn near all the lube Andrea’d used to open himself up and then some. And the dancer’s helpless to do anything but let him. Because he sure as hell doesn’t want him to _stop_. Not even with his whole body pulsing and aching. Cockhead shiny and beading over with glossy pre.

Eventually Cloud pulls back with a hard gasp. Lips and chin positively smeared with a mess of lube. He doesn’t seem to care much. Gripping the heel of his right glove and dragging it off with a quiet growl that does all too terrible things to Andrea. Makes him pulse hard and then again as Cloud presses to fingers back down into Andrea’s ass.

The dancer writhes, unable to do much at all, even as he rolls up on his shoulders. Gritting his teeth against a cry only to let it out a moment later anyway when Cloud zero’s in with frightful precision into his prostate.

Oh fuck. Cloud’s watching him. The weight of his gaze dragging slow and hot as fire along Andrea’s body. Lingering on his face.

“Sure you don’t want that off?” Cloud murmurs and it takes Andrea’s pleasure ravaged mind a moment to comprehend he means the tie keeping his hands bound beneath him.

“Whatever you want.” Andrea replies even as he can around the next hitch of his breath. Groaning as Cloud works his fingers into the dancer’s prostate harder. Goodness, perhaps he ought to have just left the prep to Cloud in the first place. But he’d assumed the poor darling would be rather tired after so many days gone.

“Want you to enjoy yourself.”

“Oh, but I am.” Andrea assures him. “This is my gift too, in more ways than I thought.”

Cloud rolls his gorgeous eyes, but relents his rather harsh ministrations. Easing them down and Andrea bites his lip hard against a whine. Not because he doesn’t want Cloud to hear him, but because he doesn’t want to twist things around. He wants Cloud doing what he wants with him.

But that definitely doesn’t include Cloud starting to pull away from him entirely. But Andrea’s instinctive protests die as little more than a startled noise in his throat as he realizes Cloud’s stripping himself down. Replaces that anxious rush of _no, come back_ with a heated murmurs of _oh god, yes_.

But Cloud slows as he gets to the button of his pants. Pops, but it’s evident the darling boy’s getting distracted. Flattering certainly, but well. If this is Andrea’s gift too, he wants to see _all_ of it.

Andrea may not have his hands, but that doesn’t mean he can’t touch Cloud in _some_ ways at least.

“Come on darling.” Andrea can’t help raising one stocking’d leg. Presses his foot to the evident bulge in the front of Cloud’s pants. Cloud gasps and twitches into the new pressure. Andrea grins licking his lips. “Won’t you let me see that lovely cock?”

His words seem to snap Cloud out of the adorable haze he’d drifted into. Color brightening once more in the tips of his ears and he dips his head. Pulls down his fly and shucks both his pants and underwear in one go.

By all of Gaia herself, _how_ is this beautiful, precious soul still the most damn perfect thing he’s ever laid eyes on?

Beautiful. All of him, _all_ of him so incredibly beautiful. In ways that have nothing to do with his body. With the fall of his hair. His impossible eyes and long, toned limbs. The cinch of his waist and the flushed, gentle curve of his erection. But Cloud is so _intrinsically_ beautiful too.Strong and kind and sweet.

Andrea _wants_ him.

“Are you going to fuck me now, lovely?”

Cloud’s eyes turn to his once more and oh. _Oh_ how he loves the fire in them. Andrea can’t help licking his lips. Voice dropping into a low heated growl of sound.

“What do you think, Cloud. How do you want me?”

He arches and twists. Shifting in sinuous, fluid lines against the bed. Much as he can with limited mobility. Delights in the way Cloud’s eyes track his every move as he speaks.

“Do you want me here, just like this? Or the wall? The table? Or maybe in your lap?”

“I— I wanna—”

Ah. There it is. That sweet, overwhelmed gleam in Cloud’s eyes. Strangling his voice in the way ecstasy had Andrea’s. He loves and hates it. Loves that Cloud’s feeling so much. Feeling so good. And yet god he wishes he could hear those words.

But there are other ways. Others he knows Cloud thrives in.

“Show me. If you cannot tell me. Show me, love.”

“Andrea...”

Cloud falls upon him once more. Kisses him deep and desperate. Perfect. Perfect—

And what does it say about Andrea? That all he wants is _more—_

You’ve already given me such pleasure tonight.” Andrea gasps as they part. As he has but a moment to drown in the depths of Cloud’s eyes before the other sinks down. Forehead resting against his bare shoulder. Can probably hear and feel the pound of Andrea’s heartbeat against him. Andrea wishes he had his hands. Wishes he could run then down that gorgeous, trembling back. To soothe this man who means more than the world to him. “Give me the pleasure of giving you yours. I want nothing more in all the world.”

“Fuck, _Andrea_.”

The next moment Andrea’s being spilled over onto his front again. Hips dragged into the air, spine curving. His hands grasp at the hem of his dress as it slides up his back and over them. Both for something to cling to and to keep it out of Cloud’s way as the other settles behind him. Hands still clutching at Andrea. His hips, thighs and waist. Feels Cloud’s cock press to the crease of his ass. Darling boy rocking against him in obvious want.

It makes Andrea grin like a damn fool into the bed.

There’s his storm cloud. Breaking over the horizon and anticipation sings through Andrea’s nerves like an electric shock.

“Oh hell yes, Cloud. Fuck me. I want you inside me darling. I’ve wanted you for _days—_ ”

The pleas and goading are all unnecessary, butAndrea doesn’t bother to stop them. They trade themselves out for deep, gasping groans as the head of Cloud’s cock finally catches on Andrea’s slick, stretched rim and sinks home.

Andrea hates himself a little for being so loud. So needy. Almost makes himself miss the sweetest damn noise in the world. The high hitch of Cloud’s breath as he’s encased by Andrea’s warmth. Sinks in and in until there is no more space between them as Cloud bends along his back. Forehead pressed hard against the heated skin between Andrea’s shoulder blades.

“Andrea...” Cloud’s voice is rough, need bleeding through every syllable. Every hard breath he manages to take. “Shit, Andrea...”

“Come on. Come on love, it’s alright.” Andrea brushes his fingers as much as he can against Cloud’s trembling form. Knows the other’s overwhelmed still, but also holding back. Andrea doesn’t want him to. “Take me. Take what you need. _Please_.”

It is enough. It is enough and proof that Cloud trusts Andrea. Takes him at his word that with one final growling breath into the heat of Andrea’s skin Cloud’s moving again. Pulling back—pulling _out—_ and shoving back inside the dancer so hard it chases an immediate shout of joy from his lips.

“ _Yes!_ ”

Cloud takes him. Takes him hard. Fast. _Perfect_ right from the off. Flinging them both straight into the darkest ends of desire. Has them straining, gasping and crying out for each other again and again. A mindless stream of senseless, heated noise. Cloud clutching at him and Andrea at the useless air. Knows he’d be inching up the bed if not for Cloud’s hold on him. Tight, so tight he aches and grins at the thought of the bruises Cloud’s likely leaving behind. Reminders of this glorious night of festivities.

Andrea gasps, arching when Cloud suddenly grips the tie at his wrists and pulls. Arching Andrea’s back into a sharp curve that has the other nailing his prostate. Andrea shouts, fingers splaying wide as agonizing pleasure rockets through him like a lightning strike.

The next moment his bonds are gone and he’s sinking back to the bed. Hands slipping to his sides to clutch and tear at the bedding beneath him. Doesn’t know if Cloud broke them or pulled them loose. Doesn’t matter. Nothing does save the feeling of Cloud inside him, around him.

“C-close.” Cloud gasps. Hips stuttering, breaking off their hard rhythm to let Cloud grind up into Andrea. Hard and perfect and edging his prostate again. “Andrea.”

Andrea is too, has been for ages. Would have already, but he cannot cross the horizon. He cannot because—

“You’re wearing a fucking _ring_.” Cloud snarls and sounds somehow angered and aroused in one too hot breath.

“Didn’t want to spoil the fun too early.” Andrea manages though it’s little more than hysterical babble. Fucking his pounding, neglected cock into the bliss of Cloud’s touch.

“Fuck that.” Cloud hisses and the next moment he’s loosed the mechanism from around Andrea’s pulsing length. Replacing it with the sweet, too good friction of his hand. Andrea cries out, a broken chorus of Clouds name and desperate, relieved yell.

“C-can I...?” Cloud manages and how? What on Gaia’s making him still sound uncertain after all this? “Inside—”

Oh.

_Oh—_

“Yes.” The words out of Andrea’s lips before his mind catches up with what Cloud’d said. He can’t stop himself. Some dam in him torn open and pushing everything inside him out into the open. “Yes, yes of course. God _yes_.”

He cums, somewhere in the tidal wave of desperation and relief. Ecstasy and revelry. Feels all at once like it doesn’t happen at all, yet never stops. No relief and hell, he may even reach a second one between one breathless cry and the next as he feels Cloud spill deep inside his body. Presses as tight and deep as he can possibly be without their forms becoming truly _one_.

Andrea doesn’t know how he moves. Just knows that he must. Has to look upon Cloud’s face. See him. Touch him. Tell him he’s _perfect—_

He’s not sure either of them know how they wind up tangled together. Panting desperate into each other's mouths. Wrapped together and clutching tight. Unwilling and unable to part for more than a few too rapid heartbeats that slowly, so slowly, wind down. Andrea’s not even sure he has any true thoughts in his head. Save the constant litany of Cloud’s name.

“Andrea...”

There was a time not long ago, and yet an eternity passed, that Andrea was jealous of just how much Cloud could put into one's name.

Now he wonders how on Gaia there are any survivors. Because his own heart feels like it’s about to shatter to stardust in his chest.

Slowly, Andrea unlocks his fingers from the sides of Cloud’s face. Slips them from their grasp on his hair. Too harsh surely, but Cloud just presses closer Impossibly. Those impossible eyes slipping open. Gazing into his. A question in his he doesn’t voice. Andrea melts. Smiles. Kisses Cloud again, for real or as much as his muddled mind can manage.

“Merry Christmas, my only heart.”

The slow, sunrise smile on Cloud's face is worth more than the stars themselves. And if that is to be Andrea's only gift for the rest of eternity, then so be it. For nothing is, has been, or will ever be as precious in his mind as Cloud Strife.


End file.
